Waweegee and Walleo
Waweegee and Walleo are Weegee-ized versions of Wario and Walugi created by Weegee. They are super-retarted and not nearly as famous as Weegee and Malleo, but still PRETTY famous?! Actually, NAH. But they're still KINDA interesting, so we're gonna talk about them anyway. Waweegee Waweegee has access to a power known as "the Skinno Disease." If you look directly into Waweegee's eyes, you will become super-skinny and die of skinniness. This, of course, fails if you are already as skinny as Waweegee, but this is nearly impossible as he is super-super-super-super-super skinny. Waweegee can also blast lasers from his eyes and mouth. Similar to most Weegees, Waweegee has a Waweegee Death Stare that can turn its victim into Waweegee's favorite thing: Money! Waweegee's favorite rock band is "Mushroom Kingdom Metal" and his favorite video game is "Sanic Ball Z: Warriors Unbound." He hates Weegee and is madly in love with Walleo. Walleo Walleo, in contrast, possesses a power known as "the Fatso Disease." If Walleo faces you, you will bacome super-fat and die of obesity. This, again, fails if you are as fat as Walleo, but, again, this is near impossible. His farts are some of the worst the multiverse has ever seen and can polute an entire planet in 2-6 minutes flat. Walleo also has a Walleo Death Stare that turns people into onions! Walleo despises Waweegee, but he is in love with Justin Beiber. However, Walleo is such a moron that even Justin Beiber hates him. Walleo's favorite video game is "Gay Luigi Buys Some Chicken" and his favorite movie is MOVIE THE MOVIE. Things And Stuff Waweegee and Walleo were not born, but they were created by Weegee on "Weegee World" by using one of his lasers to create matter where there was once nothing. (One of the thousands of powers that Weegee possesses.) Weegee also created a mother for the two, Mama Malleo. Mama Malleo hated Walleo cause he's such a moron and only mildly liked Waweegee. For 3 years, Mama Malleo stuffed onions in Walleo's face (which led to his love of onions) and gave money to Waweegee (which led to him becoming rich and his love of money.) Then, Malleo (the real one) recruited Waweegee and Walleo to abduct Sawneek and bring him to his lair. Waweegee and Walleo found Sawneek on the planet YO MOM and ambushed him. Despite being surrounded, the Weegeehog managed to hold his own against them both. He finally beat them by strategically picking up Walleo and throwing him at Waweegee. Walleo was so incredibly heavy, (9001 tons to be exact) Waweegee couldn't take it, and the impact defeated them both. Sawneek then teleported away. Despite this failure, Malleo has continued using Waweegee and Walleo to do stuff for him, such as the time they stole some fast from Sanic. They have done many stupid things together for no reason too, like when Waweegee ran for President in 2069. He actually succeeded, but mostly because the only other canidate, Ronald McDonald Trump, was killed by Sawneek. (Check out Sawneek's article for that encounter.) Waweegee didn't expect to actually WIN, so he did absolutely nothing for his entire 30-year term. Despite this, he was repeatedly reelected over and over again, until some dork finally got wise and ran for President himself, beating Waweegee. Waweegee and Walleo are both fond of bagels and will eat them all the time. Walleo, however, still likes onions MOAR. (Don't know why I put this in.) Eventually, Walleo was killed by Shoop Da Whoop firin his laser at him, and this devastated Waweegee. Waweegee eventually got over his loss, married Mama Malleo and became a famous doctor, Dr. Waweegee. When Walleo was resurected by Weegee later on, Walleo married Justin Beiber, his long-time crush, at last, and all became right with the world again. The YTP War Waweegee and Walleo were both in the YTP War, but they didn't do much. They attacked Knackles and almost beat him until they themselves were quickly beaten by Doge and were abducted by Sqeegee along with almost all of the other memes. They, however, were freed by Weegee and Sanic once Sqeegee was defeated. Waweegee and Walleo still reside on Weegee World to this day. If you need them for anything, they'll do it, cause they're frikin stupid. Category: Pesky Plumbers Category: YTP-Related Shit Category:Characters Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Articles